


Hotpies Hot Pocket

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comfort Food, Food, Gen, hotpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Hotpie has done it again. He has created what he considers to be a showstopper during his time at the Inn at the Crossroads. Before he moved on to serving the high lords in the kitchens of Winterfell he left behind the notes for this work of art.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GOT Writing Challenges





	Hotpies Hot Pocket

In my many years of service at the inn, I have worked with some of the most delicious ingredients. One day, I sought out to make a new type of pie and accidentally invented this dish. Masha if you have found this hidden awway in your stores and want to recreate my masterpiece look no further!

# Hotpies Hot Pocket Pie (Makes 4 Pies)

## Ingredients :

  * 1 pound lamb sliced into thin strips
  * cheese from a goat
  * cheese from a cow
  * a jar of that special sauce I made (the red one that tastes like tomatoes)
  * 1 pie crust rolled out large and sliced into four portions
  * A pinch of that spice you got from the Myrish trader that you hide in the back of the pantry



## Directions :

  1. Simmer the lamb in a pan for a few minutes (but not too long you don’t want to over cook it and loose the flavor juice)
  2. While you are waiting for the lamb to brown (just a little!) crumble the cheese so it’s easy to spread over the pie crusts
  3. In a pot pour (don’t just dump it in you must be gentle) the sauce in and let it warm over a low fire
  4. GO CHECK THE LAMB! (it should be done)
  5. Evenly divide the lamb into the uncooked pie crusts
  6. Cover them in the two cheeses evenly
  7. GO BACK AND CHECK THE SAUCE!!!
  8. Add two pinches (not three, three ruins the dish) of the Myrish spice to the sauce
  9. Stir gently
  10. Let the sauce cool for a few minutes. I know now you are asking why would you do that? And I’ll tell you. The first time I made this dish I went and grabbed the pot too soon and ended up burning myself with the sauce. You won’t want to do that.
  11. Pour small amounts of the sauce over each pie crust
  12. Fold the pie crust over like this : 

**| |— >| }**

  13. Make sure you pinch the edges. The flavor must be sealed inside.
  14. Now bake them in the oven for 10 minutes. Exactly 10 minutes in your oven. 11 and they will be ruined.
  15. Take them out.



Enjoy with that Arbor Red you have hidden in your room.


End file.
